highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Lambert
'Holly Lambert ' (ホリーランバート Horī Ranbāto) is a minor character in the fan fiction Survival and sister to Aria Lambert. Appearance Holly's appearance isn't very well depicted in Survival, with the only note that she is blonde like her brother and wearing her school's uniform before her turning. In other stories she appears in, Holly is described as having dark blonde curls that reach her shoulders, usually tied back in pigtails, and having lilac eyes like her sister. She is quite petite, standing at 4'4, and is pale-skinned. In one particular story, she wears a light blue graphic tee displaying the picture of a water lily, a pair of skinny jeans, a black skirt, and dark Roman sandals. She later moves on to a pair of baggy pants and sneakers, and wears a leather jacket over her shirt. She also wears a pair of fingerless batting gloves. Personality Living up to her nickname, Snips, Holly is described quite a lot with the word "sassy". She talks back a lot when it comes to things she doesn't want to do and she constantly makes snarky remarks at those older than her, trying to prove that even small things have a nasty bite. She doesn't do this to upset anyone; she only does it because she can, and because she wants to feel part of the group. She likes to act like she is a stuck-up snob, like most people would assume the people in her hometown are, and enjoys seeing surprise on people's faces when she does something earnestly selfless. Holly holds her brother and sister in high regard, treating them like her mentors and best friends, which leaves them the only ones to escape her sassy wrath. However, Holly is still a child and does have her moments of being childish. She has been known to pout a lot when she wants something, and apparently hasn't chucked a tantrum since age eight – an apparent record for Lambert children. History Holly grew up being the youngest of her siblings, hardly knowing the dangers of her elder sister's mental state and the full responibilty of her elder brother's job. She never started any trouble for her parents, aside from the odd argument over what is what and who is who. During ''Survival, ''Holly's last message to her siblings was a quick text message to Aria, stating, "I love you. Don't forget me." Skills and Weapons The only weapon Holly has been known to use is a baseball bat, and she doesn't seem to want to change from it any time soon. She's quite athletic and good with directions, also posessing a decent memory and enough strength to hold her own against one of "them". Relationships Aria Lambert Not much of the sisters' relationship has been mentioned, aside from the fact that Aria was jealous of Holly when Daniel put his focus into the younger Lambert's education during her toddler years. Aria has hinted that Holly had a mean streak with everyone she knew, and that it was usually less prominent whenever she spoke with Aria and Daniel. Daniel Lambert Being the one to give Daniel his nickname "Doc", Holly looked up to him quite a lot and considered him to be her male rolemodel in life. Not much else has been revealed about their relationship. Trivia *Holly is the only Lambert who can stomach curry *She has an inexplicably insane fear of clowns **She's unsure why she has the fear, but has been told that a clown had scared her and followed her around during a carnival when she was four. She has noted that, if she saw a clown nowadays, she would pick up anything that could serve as a weapon and chase it away from herself. *Holly dislikes the Looney Tunes *She says that she likes guys who are "good-looking and and not idiots." Category:Female Characters Category:Survival Characters